civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
JFD's Cities in Development
Claims & Colonies is a two-part mod that introduces a system of annexing City-States peacefully (Claims) and founding colonies (Colonies). It also features new Great People, Wonders, Buildings, and changes to existing Civs. This mod requires Gazebo's Community PatchCommunity Patch and Sukritact's Events & DecisionsEvents & Decisions. Features Claims With Claims, you may expend Dignitaries to peacefully annex a City-State. Claims require 'causes;' a reason for pushing your claim. These determine how much Gold and how many Dignitaries a claim will cost. * Strong Claims ** 5 causes ** 3 Dignitaries ** 250 Gold. * Medium Claims ** 3 causes ** 4 Dignitaries ** 500 Gold ** 50% of the city's population in resistance turns. * Weak Claims ** 0 causes ** 5 Dignitaries ** 750 Gold ** 100% of the city's population in resistance turns. Causes come from the following sources: * Having a long-term alliance (25 turns) with the City-State. * Having a Spy at the City-State. * Having a Pledge of Protection with the City-State. * Having completed the Patronage Finisher. * Being Austria (from their new UA). * Being the same Culture Type (with Cultural Diversity). * Being in a Golden Age (with Cultural City-States). * Sharing a Sea Trade Route (with Maritime City-States). * Sharing a Land Trade Route (with Mercantile City-States). * Having an intimidating Military (with Militaristic City-States). * Sharing a (State) Religion (with Religious City-States). Decisions In addition to the above, Dignitaries may also be spent on several new and (modified) existing Decisions. Great Civil Servants and Other Additions Two new Great People have been introduced: the Great Magistrate and the Great Dignitary. Use Great Magistrates to acquire new Magistrates or to assimilate captured Cities (removing resistance and constructing a Courthouse), or Great Dignitaries to acquire new Dignitaries or to force peace between you and another civilization. Great Magistrates and Great Dignitaries may be generated from various new (Forum Magnum, Westminster Abbey, Pena National Palace) and modified wonders (Forbidden Palace, Big Ben), and from the Magistrate (Magistrate's Court and High Court) and Dignitary specialists (Court of Chancery), which in addition yield Golden Age Points. The Magistrate's Court, High Court, and Supreme Court have been introduced also. The Magistrate's and High Courts increase Production when constructing Buildings. The Supreme Court increases the length of Golden Ages. Finally, Code of Laws (Magistrate's Court, Forum Magnum) and Nobility (Landsneckht, Court of Chancery, Open Borders, Westminster Abbey) have been added as new technologies. See the UserSetting file to disable the latter. Colonies Cities founded a certain distance from your Capital will become Colonies instead. Loyalty Loyalty is an optional sub-component of Colonies. It is used to determine a city's compliance to the empire. By default, Loyalty only applies to Colonies. In the UserSettings.sql file you may adjust this to apply to other cities. A city's Loyalty is measured as a percentage from 0-100. At 100-75%, a city is considered Patriotic, and benefits from reduced unhappiness. At 74-50%, a city is considered Neutral. At 49-25% a city is considered Rebellious, and may go into resistance. At 24-0%, a city is considered Separatist, and may defect to Barbarians. Loyalty is determined by the following attributes: * -1% per tile from the Capital. * -2.5% per Citizen. * -5% War with a major civilization. * +5% if the city has a Connection (increased to 20% with the new Pena National Palace wonder). * +10% if the city has a garrison (+5% per level with the Military Caste policy). * +5%/5%/10% with the Constabulary/Police Station/National Intelligence Agency. * +1% per WLTKD turn. Customization There are a number of different options you can choose in the UserSettings.sql file. Here, you can specify whether the standard purchasing of Units with gold is disabled, whether the AI should pay maintenance on their Contracts, and whether the Privateer should be made a Contract-exclusive unit. Compatibility This mod is is not known to be incompatible with any mods. However, in order to use this mod properly with the Community Balance Patch, you must enable the setting: 'JFD_CC_COMMUNITY_BALANCE_PATCH' in the included UserSettings.sql file. Modularity For information on C&C's Code, see JFD's and Pouakai's Mercenaries/Code Full Credits List *Author: JFD *Design: Pouakai *Artwork: Janboruta, Sukritact *Lua: Sukritact (Ashanti UI base) *Graphics: bernie14, JTitan References Category:JFD